Pigments, dyes and colorants often comprise large and/or complicated chemical structures, such as, multiple and/or conjugated rings, which can have varied and/or unpredictable electronic properties. For example, black pigments can have high color density (coloring per unit weight), a high blackness degree and high light fastness. However, toners containing higher amounts of black pigment exhibit lower charging with high dielectric loss, both of which reduce transfer efficiency and degrade image quality. Black pigments can form conductive pathways through the toner particle.
Therefore, there remains a need to reduce the dielectric loss, and thus, improve charging to enable, for example, hyperpigmented toner.